Crushin'
by Sunflowery98
Summary: Expecting another boring year in high school, Edward is surprised by his reaction to the new student in school.
1. Chapter 1

**Crushin'**

**Chapter 1**

"Another first day of school..." Edward thought, "and it looks to be just as dull a year as ever."

One of the drawbacks of living in a small town was the sameness of everything. It was hard to keep from standing out when one was smart instead of athletic, and geeky instead of popular, and standing out was NOT a good thing by Edward's way of thinking. He was trying very hard to keep from drawing attention to himself for his final year of high school. He didn't date much (if at all), didn't go to parties, and made straight A's without even trying. Of course, he didn't get _invited_ to parties, so staying home was easy, and if he had tried, he could have graduated several years early. However, he felt that it was hard enough being a genius among people his own age, and being an overly young college student would have been more pressure than he could stand. It was hard enough being a foster kid who lost his parents at age thirteen. The car accident also took his little sister and grandmother, so he went from well-loved to alone in one fell swoop.

The first half of his day went by in a blur: English, Calculus, AP History, and study period. He chose his usual lunch spot – tucked into the far corner of the room, where he could alternate people-watching with staring out the window at the crazy squirrels. He wondered if all the buzz around school that morning meant something interesting was about to happen, or if it was just the usual catching up that people did after the summer break. He never could understand why his classmates seemed to have so much to say to each other the first week back to school – most of them lived within walking distance of their friends' homes, so they had every possible chance to see their friends during the summer as well. Perhaps it was just his usual social ineptness that made it impossible for him to relate.

As the bell rang and he gathered his books to head off to Biology (which he was taking again just to fill out his schedule due to the dearth of offerings at his small school), he overheard one of the girls whispering to her neighbor. "Have you seen the new boy? He's hot!" Edward rolled his eyes at her comment, but began putting the pieces together. "No wonder there's been so much excitement this morning! In a school this size, every new student is gossip fodder for weeks. And our biology teacher is new, too. The gossip mills will grind for weeks with two new people around here."

He slid into his seat, narrowly missing the outstretched feet of the football player sitting behind him. He felt sorry for the big oaf – they just didn't make school desks to fit guys that were already 6'4" in high school. Of course, that wasn't a problem for Edward. Although he was six foot, his slender build folded into a desk much more easily then Emmett's bulk. As he waited for the teacher to begin class, he heard the whispers die out suddenly. That was unusual enough for him to look up just as a stranger took the last seat available – the one next to him. Startled, Edward had an epiphany. "Perhaps senior year will be more fun than I thought!" The young man sharing his workstation might cause trouble for him.

"Hello, I'm Jasper."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Edward. Welcome to small town hell." The uncomfortable look on Jasper's face had clued Edward into how difficult his first day had been so far. He obviously would have preferred not to spend so much time as the center of attention.

"Is it always like this when someone new arrives?"

"I'm not sure. I was the last new student to start school here and that was seventh grade. It took weeks for the commotion to die down."

"Oh, lawd. I don't know if I'll survive weeks of stares and giggles."

"That might be an easier fix than you think. Just pick out one of the girls to date. At least then, they wouldn't all be speculating on what your "type" is and which one can get your attention first."

Another problem of living in a small town where everyone knows everyone's business is how hard it was to date. So many people were either related or had already dated each other. In many cases, girls refused to date the exes of their close friends, so that narrowed the field even more. This was just one more reason why Jasper's arrival created such a stir.

Jasper made a face and blushed a little. "I don't think that solution will work for me." Just as Edward started to ask him why, the teacher arrived and began calling roll.

The rest of the day passed in a blur as Edward speculated about Jasper's reaction and answer. Biology seemed to be the only class they shared, which struck Edward as strange since he was sure Jasper was also a senior. There were not very many class options, so most of the time he saw the same people hour after hour. Just another mystery wrapped in the attractive package that had arrived in his life. Perhaps he could spend part of this first week solving some of that mystery. It was much more interesting than his classes.

After returning home to the usual emptiness, Edward wandered into his music room. The one thing in which he took the most pleasure was his music. Piano, guitar, playing, composing, or just listening to music filled most of the empty hours in his life. His foster parents both worked long hours, and his "siblings" were popular, so he was home alone much of the time. Homework was almost non-existent, since he usually finished it all at school rather than lugging home his books every day. Today he felt like playing the piano, so he sat down and began to play scales to warm up his fingers. As he began playing one of the many classical pieces he knew by heart, he thought about his family. His birth parents had both been musicians, and he loved the legacy of music he had received from them. His piano had been his mother's, and was the same one he had used from the time he had begun to play. He often thought about her as he sat at it, and wondered what she would have thought of his life.

He knew he was just skating by, not really doing anything with his life and not making any plans for his future. He just wasn't sure what he wanted to do after high school, but knew that he needed to start getting serious about getting out of town. He had always thought he wanted to leave, but after day-dreaming all afternoon about the new kid, he knew that his small town was NOT where he wanted to stay. He could just see the problems it would cause if it turned out his suspicions about himself were correct. He had often wondered if the reason he didn't date was because he just wasn't into girls, and after finally meeting someone that he thought he _might_ be interested in, he felt his thoughts were confirmed. "I might as well admit it to myself at least. I'm pretty sure I'm gay."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Thank you all for adding my story to alerts and reviewing! I am excited that you are reading this. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own - Stephanie Meyers created them and I am just playing with them :)

**Chapter 2**

As the first week passed, Edward quickly fell into new habits for this school year. Oh, he still sat in his usual lunch table alone, but instead of staring out the windows, he spent the majority of his lunch hour eavesdropping on the conversations around him. His classes passed by in the usual haze of boredom, but while walking the halls between classes and when waiting on teachers to call the students to attention, Edward listened for any rumors about Jasper. He began to obsess about his fellow student, wondering what had brought him to such a small town at the beginning of senior year and wondering about his likes and dislikes, but though rumors flew, no one seemed to have any concrete information. He heard the girls speculate frequently, but they seemed as clueless as Edward himself felt. Jasper seemed to be making a supreme effort to keep apart from most of the other students.

In their biology class each day, Edward found it becoming more and more difficult to concentrate on his classwork rather than his class_mate_. Jasper rarely spoke more than necessary to complete any assignments, but every time his mouth opened, Edward listened closely. He caught the slightest hint of a southern drawl, and wondered where Jasper's accent originated. He found himself noticing things he had never noticed about another person, such as what Jasper wore and even what he ate for lunch on any particular day. The more mysterious the other boy seemed, the more Edward's curiosity grew, until he began to feel obsessed.

At the end of the third week, Edward finally thought he had found the opportunity to solve some of the mystery surrounding Jasper. In biology each pair of students was assigned a science fair type project that would make up a significant portion of their grade. It required research as well as putting together a final report to be presented to the class, and Edward knew that he would finally have a chance to talk to Jasper away from all the prying eyes of the school. He asked Jasper if he wanted to get started right away, but Jasper claimed that the upcoming weekend was already full.

"After school Monday, then?" Edward questioned. "My family won't be around, so if you want to come over we can work in peace and quiet."

"I suppose that would work..." Jasper's reply sounded doubtful. "Do we need to hit the library first, though?"

"I can go by the library over the weekend and pick up some books to get us started," Edward offered. "...It's not like I have anything better to do," he continued in his thoughts. "Besides, I've taken this class before and can probably choose books easily for this genetics project."

As the class bell rang, Edward was pleased to realize that he finally had an opening to exploit. He was determined to find out what made Jasper tick – and to see if there was still attraction once he knew the person, not just the package. ("And what a pretty package..." he thought gleefully.)

The library stop took up too little of Edward's empty hours, and even his music could not seem to hold his interest for long that weekend. He broke down enough to seek out his foster siblings on Saturday and went with them to sit through the latest action-adventure movie and have dinner out with some of the other students from school. When discussing the movie, though, his attention wandered away from the conversation so often that his sister, Rosie, called him on it.

"What's up with you?" she asked in an irritated voice. "You never want to come out with us, and today you ask to come but keep spacing out. What is going on?"

"Nothing," Edward replied, "I was just bored at home so thought I should get away for a while. I'm sorry I'm such bad company."

"I didn't say you were bad company." Rosie's tone had softened by this time. "You just confuse me some times. You always seem to think that us and our friends aren't good enough for you, so I was really surprised that you wanted to come today. But I don't think you are enjoying yourself, so I STILL don't know why you came."

Edward was shocked. "Is that really what you think? Do I really seem to look down on you? I just didn't think I had a lot in common with you, so I thought you'd be more comfortable if I didn't horn in on your friends."

"I think many of the people around here would be willing to be your friends if you just gave us all half a chance. When you first moved in with us, we tried to include you in our activities, but you never wanted to come. I guess we all just quit trying after a while. You seemed satisfied alone, I suppose." Rosie and Edward both sat silently for a few moments, as she waited to see if he would continue the conversation. His mind went back to those first terrible weeks with his new family...

At thirteen, everything in his life changed. After the car accident that took his family, he spent a few weeks in a group home while the courts searched through distant relatives for an appropriate guardian. As if grieving the loss of his parents, sister, and grandmother was not difficult enough, he also found himself the target of bullies from the first day. He was slighter then the other boys, having come into his height later than most, so he could not fight back with any degree of success. By the time the court concluded that he had no relatives left to take him in and old college friends of his father's stepped up to take him in, the bullying had caused him to withdraw to an alarming degree. He began living more in his head than in the world around him, hardly noticing what was happening physically while playing piano concertos in his mind or writing music mentally. He hardly spoke by the time he arrived at his new home, and never even noticed Rosie and Emmett's efforts to include him and introduce him to others. After weeks of nightmares and screaming at night, with silence during the day, his new parents realized he would need professional help and began taking him to a therapist twice a week. Unfortunately, the pattern he would follow for the next several years had been set. Although the nightmares calmed and he began to speak to the family and when called upon in class, he seemed to have forgotten how to make friends with anyone.

"I'm sorry, Rosie. I didn't realize how high a wall I have been living behind for all this time. I guess I just don't know _how_ to be friends with people." Edward grimaced.

"Well, you could try to start paying attention to the people you are with!" Rosie grinned and nudged him. "Stop thinking so hard that you miss what everyone says and contribute occasionally. That would be a start." She smiled at him. "I'm glad you came to the movies with us. Don't be such a loner all the time – this is our last year all together before we start going our separate ways and we should enjoy it."  
"Hell, yeah!" boomed a voice from beside Edward. He jumped, not realizing that anyone else had been listening to his discussion with Rosie, but Emmett just laughed at him and said, "Senior year is supposed to be fun – no drama, bro, ok?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **I was inspired to write tonight when I saw more new story alerts and reviews - thank you all for reading! I don't exactly know where this story will go, either, so your comments are loved :)

Disclaimer: I don't own - Stephanie Meyers created them and I am just playing with them :)

**Chapter 3**

Edward's mind continued to swirl crazily the rest of the weekend. The new thoughts brought on by Rosie's comments kept him awake for hours Saturday night until finally allowing him to sleep long after he fell into bed. Waking late Sunday morning he wandered down to eat a bowl of cereal and instead of hiding out in his bedroom or music room, he decided to see what the rest of the family was doing. He joined them in the family room where they were kicking back, watching football and reading the Sunday paper. After a few sideways glances at the unusual sight of Edward joining them, the rest of the family returned to their Sunday habits and just let him silently find a seat on the couch. Rosie passed him the comics with a smile when she finished with them and Edward began to relax. "Perhaps fitting in isn't so hard after all," he thought, "at least not here at home. I'm not sure about at school though... six years of being an outsider won't change easily."

Emmett's voice interrupted Edward's reverie. "Hey, man – want to come with? I'm headed to town to get some jeans – mine are all too short again." Everyone laughed at that comment. No one was sure where Emmett got his height, but he seemed to just keep growing. "You need a haircut – want a ride?"

Edward agreed, and thought about the possibility of getting some transportation of his own. Emmett had used his paychecks from summer jobs the last few years to pay for a car and gladly drove Edward and Rosie around as well. With little he felt like doing and no one to specifically spend time with, Edward had spent some of his summer money on music and put the rest into his bank account. Maybe it was time to buy a used car of his own. He wondered if their dad would help him look for one. "Carlisle, I was thinking about looking for a car. Do you have any suggestions?" Edward was surprised at how readily Carlisle agreed to look into it for him. Carlisle mentioned several friends that had recently purchased new cars and thought that one or more of the men in his circle of associates might have a gently used car ready to be found a new home.

"How much are you thinking about spending, Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm really not sure. The money isn't as important to me as having something reliable. I would not have the first idea how to begin fixing anything that went wrong with a car." At Edward's self-deprecating comment, the family laughed and he and Emmett headed away from the room to get ready for their trip to town.

The ride to the mall was filled with loud music. Emmett preferred to listen to the local rock station at ear-splitting level, which relieved Edward from any obligation to talk. Once again his thoughts circled through his mind as he wondered how Jasper was spending his Sunday and if they might cross paths running around town. It seemed that most of the teenagers and young adults ended up at the mall each weekend for lack of anything better to do, and the sheer number of people that spoke to him and Emmett as they walked around the stores shocked him.

Once inside, they split up so that Emmett could head to his favorite clothing store and Edward could get his hair cut. The out-of-control mess on his head drove him crazy, and unable to figure out what to do with it, he often allowed it to grow far too long. As he waited for his name to be called, he glanced through the out-of-date magazines sitting on the table in the waiting area, but nothing really held his attention for long. Once sitting in the stylist's chair he just asked that the woman do her best with what she had to work with, and with a laugh, she dove in. Thirty minutes later and with a few hair products she had managed to talk him into purchasing, Edward was headed to the food court to meet Emmett for lunch. He noticed a table full of jocks laughing loudly and a bunch of cheerleaders and other pretty girls twittering behind their hands at the boys from another table nearby. Just like in the school cafeteria, he automatically started towards a table on the far edge where he could see and hear the action without being involved, but was pulled up short when Emmett grabbed his arm. "Not so fast, little brother! You came with me to the mall, and you are going to come sit with the rest of us."

Emmett noticed the pained look on Edward's face and continued. "You promised Rosie that you were going to try harder, remember? Consider this a dry run for tomorrow as well. No more sitting by the window alone – you are sitting with us from now on."

At that reminder, Edward gathered his courage and joined Emmett and his teammates at the table for lunch. At first, the main topics of conversation were football and girls, neither of which interested Edward at all, so he stayed fairly quiet. However, one of the other boys had been at the mall to purchase a new CD, so the conversation moved on to new albums, favorite groups and singers, and how many of them were considering trying to get tickets to see a popular group coming to the nearest large city after Thanksgiving. Music was at least something Edward had opinions on and before realizing it, had not only joined the discussion, but had agreed to try to get tickets to the concert with the rest of the group. Because of the distance to the nearest city, the group was hoping to carpool and stay overnight somewhere after the concert before driving back the next day. The more of them that went together, the more they could share expenses and they all hoped that parents would be more lenient if it was a group trip.

On the way home, Emmett elbowed Edward while stopped at a red light. "See, it wasn't so bad hangin' with my friends, was it?" Laughing, he added, "I expect to see you at our table at lunch tomorrow – and I'm comin' to get you if you're not there." His grin widened as Edward snorted at _that_ mental picture – big Emmett dragging his scrawny ass, kicking and screaming to the table if he did not show up on his own.

"Yeah, yeah, it was okay. I _suppose_ I can put up with your brain-dead friends for long enough to eat lunch," Edward teased him back. "But seriously, thanks for including me. It was... nice... I guess, not to eat alone."

"It seems like you are suddenly turning over a new leaf or something, bro. Ya know, most people make New Year's resolutions in January. What, did you like think that 'New Year's' meant 'New School Year'?" Although Emmett's question was phrased jokingly, Edward could hear the true confusion behind it, and wondered how much to share with him. He knew his siblings cared about him, even though he felt like he gave them no reason to do so. He also knew that as close as Emmett and Rosie were, his secrets would stay in the family if he shared with either of them. They were twins and each other's best friend and sounding board, which may have added to his feeling of intruding all along. Maybe things would have been different if they were not all the same age as well. As either a younger or an older sibling, it might not have felt like intruding when Edward join ed the family.

Edward realized he had once again drifted off in the middle of conversing with someone and gathered his thoughts to answer Emmett's question. "I suppose that I finally realized that I was letting life pass me by without participating at all, so I'm trying to change that fact."

"Uh, huh," Emmett said. "Pull the other one, bro. What a cheesy answer." He shook his head in disbelief. "What's her name? I'm assuming you've FINALLY gotten interested in one of the girls and that's what's caused the sudden need for a change. I mean, look at you. You bought new clothes instead of just wearing whatever Mom buys for you and – is that gel in your hair? So, who is it? Please tell me it's not someone I dated – that would just suck."

Edward suddenly found himself at a decision point – how ready was he for his family to know who he really was? Then again, if not now, and if not his brother, who could he tell and when?

Feeling terribly wishy-washy, Edward dithered about his answer. "No, it's not someone you've dated, but I do have someone that's caught my eye, I suppose. I'm not sure I'm really ready to talk about it, though."

Emmett scoffed. "Seriously, you think you can keep something like that secret from Rosie? If she hasn't already guessed that something is up, you can be sure she will have when you walk in the door having actually spent money at the mall. I can't remember the last time you bought something other than birthday or Christmas gifts for the family. Rosie's not going to let it go until you tell her, so you might as well get prepared now for the interrogation. My pit-bull of a twin is going to want to know who's got you all hot and bothered for sure. And why now?"

Again Edward wondered if he should just tell Emmett and get it over with. Just as he decided to come clean, they pulled into the driveway and Rosie ran out, pulling the door open and dragging Edward out of the car. Emmett grinned, shrugged as if to say "I told ya so", and listened to Rosie's rapid-fire questioning of Edward.

"Okay, who's the lucky girl? Is it one of my friends? It's not a freshman, is it, because that is just... yuck," she said with her nose scrunched up in the face that made all who saw it laugh, and continued without pausing for breath, "I know you've got someone in your sights because you never shop, you hung out with us yesterday and Emmett today, and you never get a haircut until Mom makes you."

"Stop, Rosie, and breathe before you pass out!" Edward couldn't help but laugh at her out-of-control words as her questions and comments tumbled out of her mouth one on top of another. The laughter relieved the knot he was developing in his stomach and he finally unloaded to his siblings. "First off, no, it's not a freshman, and no, it's not one of your girlfriends. I already told Emmett it wasn't one of his cast-offs, either." At that they all laughed together. Dragging the difficult moment out, Edward took a deep breath, held it while he counted to ten (one of the many coping techniques he had learned through his years of therapy), and continued his confession. "Actually, it's not a girl at all."

The bombshell he thought he was dropping didn't explode. Instead, without even a blink or missed beat, Rosie said, "Oh, then, what's _his_ name – and it's not one of _my _castoffs, then, is it?"

Mentally thanking her for not caring and lightening the moment so easily, Edward finished telling them his news. "It's the new student that joined our school this year. He's my biology lab partner, and there's just something about him..." His words trailed off. "But I have no idea what he likes or if he's even into guys, just that he's not dating any of the many girls that have thrown themselves at him since the beginning of the year."

"Oh, Jasper. Hmm... I know several of the other cheerleaders have tried to get his attention, but he seems quite disinterested. They have speculated that he left behind someone wherever he moved here from, but he doesn't seem to share information about himself with many people. He _may_ be even more private than you, Edward," Rosie teased. "I think you may need my help with this one."

**Author's Note 2**: Well, that wasn't so bad, was it? Should he enlist his siblings' help? Let me know what you think, _please_?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Thank you to all the new readers and reviewers! Enjoy :)

**Chapter Four**

Edward had no idea what becoming Rosie's pet project would entail. She was the whirlwind, changing things so rapidly that he would find himself agreeing to her suggestions long before his brain realized what was being said. After his confession Sunday, Rosie dragged him into the house and went through both his new purchases and the clothing in his closet and dresser, informing him of what he should and should not be wearing to make the most of his "assets" - her words, not his. She not only took half of his wardrobe straight to the local shelter for the needy, she gave him a list of things he should purchase and made him agree to go shopping with her after school one day that week. "And no whining!" Rosie exclaimed. "I've waited years to improve your look, and I am NOT letting this chance pass me by, so just get used to it." When she heard of his plans to work on the science project with Jasper after school the following day, she had several pieces of advice for him about that as well. "Ask him about where he moved here from, but if he seems uncomfortable talking about himself, let it go for now. We have plenty of time to learn about his past, and you DO have to get your school work done as well. Don't forget to be a gracious host," she said with a smirk, knowing that Edward had never had a guest over to the house. "Mom keeps plenty of snacks in the pantry and drinks in the fridge, so offer him something to eat or drink before you dig into your project."

Edward considered saluting the drill sergeant his sister was channeling at that moment, but wasn't sure that she would refrain from hitting him if he did so. He looked over at Emmett, hoping for a rescue, but instead saw that his brother was holding his sides and laughing at them both. "She really has been desperate to assist you with getting a life, and now that you've given her an inch, she'll take that mile – and make you love it." Emmett knew that Rosie was overwhelming Edward, but her heart was in the right place and Edward really did need some help, so rescue was the last thing he had planned. In fact, he was wondering which of his friends might know more about Jasper; he was not above helping out in Rosie's match-making and makeover efforts. He'd seen Rosie work magic for some of the girls in school and figured her talents would work for Edward, too.

Monday morning Edward woke up with knots tied in his stomach – or at least that was how it felt to him. He kept telling himself it was ridiculous to be so nervous about just going to school, but he knew that there was much more involved. He wondered if people would notice his new haircut (Rosie approved, by the way), and the changes that she had made to his wardrobe made him a little self-conscious. He wasn't used to wearing jeans that actually fit instead of baggy ones that hung off his hips and required a belt to keep them up, and the button-down green shirt that Rosie insisted set off his eyes perfectly was much dressier than the t-shirts he was accustomed to wearing all the time. But most of all, he was worried that he would do or say the wrong thing and ruin all chances with Jasper before even having had a chance to explore his new feelings.

The morning classes passed in their usual monotonous way and he soon headed to meet Emmett and Rosie at their lunch table. Sitting with the group felt strange at first, but Edward concentrated on what the other kids were saying and tried not to space out. His next class was biology, so his nerves were keeping his appetite hidden. He picked at his lunch, tried to laugh with everyone else when Mike tripped over his own feet (poor boy grew two shoe sizes overnight and had not become accustomed to it yet), and watched the clock. Finally, Rosie took pity on him and dragged him to the hallway.

"It's fine; _you're _fine. You are just going to sit in class, listen to the teacher as usual, and make sure that he still plans to meet you after school. You need to give him directions, right? That gives you the excuse to talk to him at the end of class today. Now stop over-thinking!" Rosie smiled and patted his back as she pushed him in the right direction. "See you later, Edward."

Edward walked into class ahead of most of the other students and sat down, digging through his backpack for the needed class items and trying not to hyper-ventilate. He could not believe how wound up he was getting over just thinking about sitting next to Jasper for the next hour. He turned the pages of his book to the day's assigned chapter and began reading ahead. Suddenly, he heard laughter. The sound grew closer and he realized that it was Jasper walking into class next to Emmett and cracking up at something. Edward overheard the end of their conversation.

"...he seriously did? Oh, I wish I had seen that! Mike has gotten on my nerves since I moved in down the street." Jasper turned away from Emmett and took his seat.

"So he lives a couple of streets away from us..." Edward thought as he tucked away that small tidbit into his mental Jasper-file. Each small thing he learned added to the file in his mind, like the sound of his laugh, the way the sun made his hair gold, the sparkle in his eyes as he recovered from whatever funny story Emmett had told on their annoying classmate, and all the other small things he had noticed since Jasper joined their school.

"Hey," Jasper began to speak just as the teacher called the class to order. "Never mind, talk to you at the end of class?"

"Of course," Edward whispered. He planned on giving Jasper directions at the end of class anyway.

The lecture passed fairly quickly, and Edward was glad he had read ahead in the book and was familiar with the material, because he had not heard much of what was said. In fact, when Jasper dropped his pencil and stretched to reach it, Edward was so distracted that their teacher had to call his name twice to answer whatever question she was asking of him. That small glimpse of skin as Jasper's shirt rode up showed a hint of a tattoo. Edward wondered if he would ever see the whole thing. He was certainly wishing to do so.

As they began to pack their books back up to head to their next classes, Edward remembered their project. "Are we still working on our project at my house after school?" he asked.

"That's fine. Could I get directions? I have to run home first at let the dog out or there will be hell to pay when I get home later."

"Sure, we just live a couple of streets over from you if you live on the same street as Mike," Edward gave him the address and Jasper said he knew where that was.

Jasper was looking at Edward quizzically and making Edward nervous. "What is it?" he asked.

"How did you know what street I live on?" Jasper had a strange expression that Edward didn't understand.

"I overheard you talking to my brother as you walked into class." Edward tipped his head in Emmett's direction, watching as his brother and another of the football players jockeyed for position at the door. The two couldn't fit through the door frame at the same time, so their goofing off was holding up the whole class. Emmett suddenly turned and caught Edward's eye. Edward realized that he was making sure that Edward and Jasper had time to talk. He appreciated the thought, but wasn't sure how much he wanted his siblings to interfere in his life. It was strange, but gave him a warm feeling that they cared enough to try.

"Oh, okay, well... I'll see you later, I guess..." Jasper seemed to be having trouble ending the conversation, and Edward was in no hurry to move on, either, but both knew that they needed to hurry to avoid detention from being late for their next classes. As they turned to leave, Edward couldn't seem to prevent himself from looking back to watch Jasper walk away. Strangely, Jasper was also looking over his shoulder, at _him_? At least, Edward thought Jasper was looking at him, but both boys quickly looked away and Edward could feel himself blushing a little. More fodder for thought, as he sat through the rest of his classes that day.

**A/N: **Hmm... maybe some hope for Edward... next chapter should be the study "date" :)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Finally, the study "date"! Hope you enjoy!

Also, check out http:/www. Fanfiction. net/u/2705041/CarlWard_Contest to read several Edward/Carlisle stories. They are anonymous, but I can tell you that I wrote one. I stumbled across the contest when it was mentioned in someone else's author note, and a story appeared in my head that wouldn't let me sleep. Voting starts on March 14th – go read!

**Chapter Five**

The school day finally over, Edward found himself walking to the parking lot with no recollection of anything he had heard in his classes. He certainly hoped nothing important had been taught, but his thoughts were so wrapped up in Jasper that he found it hard to care at all. He was sweating like he had a fever, and becoming more and more lightheaded. When he reached the car, Rosie took one look at him and immediately took charge again.

"Sit down, and put your head between your knees. Calm down," she ordered. "This is not a big deal – you are just doing homework. Just be friendly and be yourself. Don't expect anything."

After a few minutes of Rosie's calming tone and the cold air from the air conditioning, Edward pulled himself together. "Sorry," he mumbled. "I haven't had a panic attack like that in a long time."

"I know," Rosie half-smiled at him. "This boy is becoming really important to you, but you really don't know him yet. Just... don't set your hopes so high. Hey, we don't even know if he likes boys!" At that, the mood in the car changed and Emmett cranked the radio up high. Tender moment over, apparently. His siblings dropped him off at home and headed off to meet their friends for "homework" time. More likely, gossip and make-out time, knowing the other kids that Emmett and Rosie hung out with at school.

After frantically searching for the best spot to work on their project, Edward settled on the kitchen table. He placed the books he had gotten from the library on the table, along with the assignment sheet and everything else he thought they might need. Just then, the doorbell rang, and running his hand through his already messy hair one more time, he went to get the door.

Seeing Jasper standing on the porch, shifting from foot to foot and biting on the corner of his lower lip took Edward's breath away. All he could think was that _he _wanted to bite that lip. Taking a deep breath to calm himself once more, he opened the door to his own personal dream.

"Hey, Jasper, come on in. I thought we could work in the kitchen, closest to the snacks, y'know," he added as he let the other boy in the door. "Did you say you had to let your dog out? What kind of dog do you have?" Edward gave himself points for remembering what Rosie had said about trying to get Jasper to talk about himself.

"Oh, she's just a mutt, but Bella is just about the only think my mom kept after the divorce, so I make sure I take good care of her for mom. Mom's working such long hours right now that the dog is spending all of her time alone," Jasper added, not mentioning the obvious corollary that he is also spending much of his time alone.

"Sorry about your parents. I didn't mean to bring up a sore subject."

"No, that's okay. I'm starting to get used to it, but the divorce is how we ended up here from Texas. My mom took a job as far away from that controlling jerk of a so-called father of mine as she could once she finally decided to leave him once and for all." The tight look of Jasper's jaw belied his words; he obviously wasn't okay with something regarding his father and the way his mother had been treated. Edward wanted to reach over and touch his jaw, rub his shoulders and tell him that everything would work out in the end, but knew that was not a good idea. Instead, he chose to change the subject.

"Do you want something to eat or drink before we get started?" Edward tried to remember what his mom would do to put a guest at ease.

"Just some water would be great right now," Jasper stated as he sat and began to pull his books out of his backpack.

Edward watched out of the corner of his eye as he gets them each a glass of water and a coaster to protect Esme's table and their papers from the condensation of the glass. Jasper's fingers are long and strong and Edward wonders how they would feel on his skin. As Jasper glanced his direction, Edward realized that he had missed something the other boy said. "I'm sorry, did you ask me something? My sister says I live in my head too much and I'm trying to rejoin the land of the living, but I still drift off too often," he half-smiled as he poked fun at himself for day-dreaming.

"I just asked if you had more ideas for this project," Jasper repeated. He ran his fingers through his hair as he added, "Things at home were so f'ing screwed up that I am fighting to graduate on time; I have to re-take some classes and double up with AP to have enough credits to graduate with everyone else. It makes my schedule insane, and thank goodness Mom's job means I don't have to work part-time this year so I can focus on school. Anyway, what I'm trying to say is, I don't have a lot of time to get together because I go to tutoring after school most days to try to keep up, so..." Jasper drifted off, blushing slightly at the torrent of words that had passed his lips.

"No problem, I've actually taken Biology before, but since there aren't any other science classes left to take, I'm taking it again. For some reason the principal frowned on me having _two_ study periods free." Edward smirked slightly, then outlined what he had thought of already as a possible subject and approach for their project. The boys discovered that they worked well together, each quickly grasping what the other thought, and before they realized it, the afternoon had passed productively and Esme entered the room to start dinner.

"Good evening, Edward. This must be your friend from school."

"Yes, ma'am. This is Jasper, he and his mother just moved here from Texas this year. Jasper, this is my mom, Esme." Edward made the introductions and watched Jasper turn on the southern charm. Jasper stood up and took Esme's hand. "Nice to meet you, ma'am. Thank you for letting me come over and use your table for our homework today." If he had been wearing a hat, Edward imagined him doffing it and bowing slightly to the lady. Edward inwardly grinned at the mental image of Jasper in a cowboy hat and boots, then quickly returned his attention to the conversation unfolding in front of him.

"It is very nice to meet you as well, any friend of Edward's is welcome to come over at any time." Esme turned to face them both before adding, "Are you boys getting hungry? I was just about to start dinner and you are welcome to stay and eat with us, Jasper, if you would like to do so. Or do you need to get home to your mother?"

Jasper smiled at the invitation, and tried to decline it gracefully. "Thanks for the offer, ma'am, but I couldn't impose on you like that."

Esme wasn't taking no for an answer. "It's no imposition, and call me Esme, everyone else does." Esme smiled at Jasper again. "Should I call your mother and ask if she minds if you eat here with us? I don't believe I've met her yet, but my firm rented the house to you, so I remember seeing her when she came in to sign the paperwork."

"That's fine, you don't have to do that, ma'... I mean, Esme. Mom will not be home until late anyway, so I was just planning to scramble some eggs for myself for dinner." Jasper looked slightly uncomfortable about sharing so much information with a virtual stranger, but Esme's natural friendliness quickly wore down his barriers. Before they realized it, both boys were pitching in to help her with preparing dinner.

"Did you get a lot done on your homework, boys?" Esme started a gentle inquisition as she cooked chicken for a taco casserole.

"Yes, ma'am," they spoke in unison and then laughed. "We have a good start made on our Biology project," Edward added, and turning to Jasper, he said "In fact, I think I can finish the written report and the project board if you want to work on the oral report. Then we can get together the next chance you have to go over everything one more time before it's due. What do you think?"

Jasper appeared to mull over Edward's proposal for a few minutes. "I think I can do that, make cue cards and such for the class presentation?" At Edward's nod, Jasper said, "When should we meet to go over the final product?"

"When do you have available? I think my schedule is much freer than yours at this point."

"What about Saturday afternoon? I just use Saturday mornings for household chores, so the afternoon is free for schoolwork and such," Jasper suggested after mentally searching his calendar for a blank spot of free time.

Esme added her two cents to the discussion. "If you boys want to finish up here again, I'd love to have you and your mother join us for dinner Saturday night, Jasper. Do you know if she's available? I know how hard it can be to meet people in a new town, and as hard as you say she's been working, she might enjoy a night away from home."

"Let me just call her and ask, Esme, thank you." Jasper walked slightly away and dialed his mother's office number. Edward listened to Jasper's end of the conversation. "Hi, mom... Yes, everything is fine... No, no problems... Remember I mentioned going to work on a project with my biology partner after school today?... Yes, Edward, that's right... Uh-huh, well his mother invited us to dinner Saturday night after we finish working on the finished project... No, mom, you and me with their family... Yes, ma'am, Esme is right here, would you like to speak to her?... Here you go." Jasper passed the phone to Esme, saying, "My mom would like to talk to you." Esme smiled and introduced herself to Ms. Whitlock on the phone. After a few minutes of small-talk and reassurance, Esme passed the phone back to Jasper. "Yes, ma'am. I'll be sure to do that. See you when you get home tonight... Love you, Mom. Bye." Jasper hung up the phone and said to Edward, "Mom says she'd be glad to have dinner here on Saturday. Thank you for the invitation, Esme, and for dinner tonight as well. Mom says not to wear out my welcome, though."

Esme laughed and said that was unlikely to happen, and the rest of the dinner preparation passed quickly. Sending the boys out to set the dining room table, Esme went and gathered the rest of the family from the various rooms of the house they had settled in when arriving home that evening.

Dinner was a fun meal of conversation and teasing, although Edward was grateful that Emmett and Rosie toned it down a little. They shared what foolish things some of the jocks and cheerleaders were up to lately, and Esme and Carlisle fondly smiled and said that teenagers never changed. Then they shared some silly stories about _their _classmates growing up, and everyone laughed at how some of the parents in town had pulled the same stupid stunts that their sons and daughters were pulling now. As the meal drew closer to the end, Esme turned to Jasper and innocently asked, "What made you and your mom move here?"

Edward inwardly clenched as he saw Jasper's smile fade. "My parents divorced and Mom wanted to get far away from _him._"

Esme apologized, "I'm sorry, Jasper, I didn't mean to bring up a difficult subject. I was just curious about how you had ended up in our small town."

Jasper smiled at her and said, "It's fine, Esme, you have nothing to apologize for. I have to get used to the subject eventually. Anyway, after the divorce Mom wanted to get far away from Texas, so she took the job with the auditing firm and moved us here right before school started."

Rosie changed the subject before things became too heavy with a quick question about everyone's plan for the football game Friday. Edward didn't understand at first why she asked. It was family time for the Cullens, with Esme, Carlisle, and Edward in the stands to support Emmett and the rest of the team, and Rosie on the sidelines with the cheerleaders. Edward himself was not that interested in football, but because it was important to his parents that he go, he had always participated. However, Rosie has an ulterior motive that became clear as she asked Jasper if he was coming to watch the first home game of the season. When he said that he had not planned to do so, Emmett jumped in and invited him to join the family at the game and then out for ice cream afterward with the the team as well. "C'mon, man," Emmett said. "It's a great way to see people outside of school. The whole town shows up, not that there's anything better to do, and after the game, win or lose, the local diner sets out an ice cream sundae buffet. It's practically a town tradition. Besides, you can keep Eddie company during the game," Emmett teased, and laughed when Edward growled and elbowed him for calling him "Eddie".

"Okay, you talked me into it. I suppose I couldn't bear to be the only one in town sitting home doing schoolwork on Friday night while everyone else is at the game." Jasper laughed at the family's manipulations, then looked at Edward with a speculative gleam in his eyes. "Eddie, huh?" He laughed with everyone else at Edward's groan and eye roll, then pushed his chair back and started to take his plate and glass to the kitchen.

"Oh, no you don't!" Esme stopped Jasper mid-stride. "You and Edward helped with dinner, so Emmett and Rosie get to clear the table and do dishes." She stood, grabbed Carlisle's hand and pulled him towards the den. "Excuse me while I re-acquaint myself with my husband."

All four teens groaned and rolled their eyes at that comment. "Yeah, they really are that sappy," Edward stated.

"That's actually pretty cool. It's nice to see parents like that..." Jasper's voice drifted off and everyone could see that he was thinking about the break-up of his family. Emmett broke the tension by popping the dishtowel at Edward.

"Get out of here, guys, and let us work!"

Laughing, Jasper gathered up his things and headed to the door. "Thanks for dinner, guys, and thank your mom again for me. I have to get home and finish the rest of my homework."

Edward walked him to the door, the tension and uncomfortableness returning as they walked down the hallway alone. Edward wondered if he should say anything about what he was feeling, but he was afraid to ruin the beginnings of what was at least a friendship. Jasper had fit in so well with his family at dinner, and he found himself hoping for many more evenings like that.

At the door, Jasper stopped and looked at him. "Thanks again, I'm not nearly as stressed out about this project and class now." He bit that lip again, and then looked into Edward's eyes before continuing. "Look, maybe this is weird and you can tell me to drop it if you want, but... um... do you feel some kind of strange connection between us? I mean, I've never been so comfortable hanging out with someone so soon..." his voice trailed off and his eyes dropped, and Edward found his voice.

"I think I know what you mean." Edward reached one finger towards Jasper and gently raised his chin to look him in the eyes again. "I never have anyone over... I'm the social misfit of the family, but today was great." Edward tried to let the words he couldn't yet voice find their way through his eyes and his smile. "I was really nervous before you got here, but once you walked in the door..." It was Edward's turn to look away and Jasper's to find the courage to continue.

"Something in me settles when you are around, and I find myself looking forward to biology everyday," Jasper confessed and Edward nodded.

"I've felt that way since the first day of school. I thought this year would just be another boring drain of time, and then you walked in and everything changed." Edward's voice had fallen to a whisper.

"When you say you're a social misfit, what do you mean?" Jasper looked at Edward quizzically, and Edward felt his blush return at the intensity of Jasper's stare.

"Rosie says I don't know how to be a friend and that I spend all of my time stuck in my own head instead of relating to the world around me. I think she and Emmett really tried when I first moved in, but I was so locked up in what had happened to my world that by the time I might have responded, they had given up. Most days I come home, play piano, sit in my room, and only surface for meals. The past weekend was the first time I had gone out with them and their friends ever. And I've never had anyone over to the house before today, either." By this time in the conversation, Edward's voice had grown so soft that Jasper had to step closer to hear all that he said.

Jasper reached down and grabbed Edward's hands that he had unknowingly been clenching together tightly enough to turn his knuckles white. "It's okay, calm down," he said soothingly. "May I ask one more question?"

Edward nodded and gulped, his nervousness palpable now.

Jasper said, "Have you ever had a boyfriend before?" His eyes twinkled as he waited for Edward to work through the ramifications of his question.

"No, I haven't dated anyone, wait... did you say _before_?" Edward stumbled over his words and looked up at Jasper in confusion.

"Uh-huh, I want to be your boyfriend, Edward, if you want me to be," Jasper used their joined hands to pull Edward close enough to feel the heat of his blush.

"I think I would, no, I know I want you to be," Edward stammered.

Jasper grinned, relieved that they were both desiring the same thing after all. He kissed Edward's cheek, then smiled and said, "I'll see you in class tomorrow, then," leaving Edward standing at the door shell-shocked. Jasper would have loved to stay longer, to get to know more about the beautiful shy boy he could now call his boyfriend, but he knew that his schoolwork had to come first. He had promised his mother, and as man around the house, he knew that his word meant something important to her. Besides, he planned to take his time getting to know everything there was to know about Edward.

**A/N 2: **Well, did the study "date" live up to expectations? Is Edward's family being just the right amount of supportive? Do you think Esme and Carlisle suspect what is happening? As always, reviews and comments are much loved and better than chocolate and coffee (and that's saying something for sure!) Love you all!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **_Here's another chapter – let me know what you think – reviews = happy author, more writing! :)_

_Thank you all that have reviewed so far. I've tried to reply to everyone, but if I missed you somehow, here's your thanks: *air kiss *._

_Disclaimer: Not mine – belongs to S.M._

_Please go check out the CarlWard Contest stories and vote for your two favorites. The voting ends on Friday, March 18__th__, 2011. Leave us all some love!_

_http:/www__ (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/u/2705041/CarlWard_Contest_

**Chapter 6**

Edward watched until Jasper faded from sight, then closed the door and walked back towards his room. He was not ready to face any of the family yet; rather, he wanted to mull over the last few minutes on his own, tasting them in his memory and replaying them until he believed what had occurred. He felt... he wasn't sure _what _he felt, but he knew it was good. He could almost feel Jasper's lips, slightly rough from Jasper biting them, against his cheek still. As swift as the contact had been, it left an indelible print on his mind. He wondered what those lips would feel like against his own. He wondered if he would get a chance to be the one doing the biting – then smirked at his own thoughts. Perhaps he was getting a little ahead of himself. But, Jasper had said he wanted to be Edward's boyfriend – and that was much more than Edward had expected when the day began.

His pleasant daydreams came to a sudden end by banging on his door. Emmett, subtle as always, demanded dirt. "C'mon man, how'd your afternoon go? You looked pretty chummy at dinner."

"Chummy? Seriously, Em, that's the best you can come up with?" Edward laughed at his brother's teasing. "We finished most of the prep work for our project and divided up the remainder. We'll get it finished up and go over it on Saturday afternoon. Thanks for asking, but since when do you care if I get my homework done?" Edward bit the inside of his cheek to keep from busting up at the look on Emmett's face.

"You know what I'm curious about, and it has nothing to do with grades. Weeeeeellll, it does if it distracts you from school, but you know what I mean," Emmett rambled on, finally coming out with his question. "Is he gay, too? Is he into you?"

"What! You don't have all the answers already?" Edward mocked. "Yes and yes, I guess. He said he wants to be my boyfriend – happy now, nosy? I expected Rosie to interrogate me, rather than you."

"I'm just Rosie's deputy. She got a phone call right after we finished the dishes and I became delegated gossip-gatherer. So, boyfriend, huh..." Emmett teased some more. "Eddie and Jasper sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-" The rest of his sing-song rhyme was muffled by the pillow that smacked into his face.

Fifteen minutes and one massive wrestling match later, Edward found himself pinned to the carpet by his massively heavy brother. "Okay, I give, now get off, you elephant!"

Still laughing, Emmett stood and pulled Edward to his feet. "Dude, it was about time you came out of your self-imposed exile and got a life. He seems like a nice enough guy – if you like southern boys, that is."

"Apparently, I do..." Edward thought back to his imaginary hat-and-boots Jasper and smiled bigger. "In fact, I'm pretty sure I like one particular Texas boy a lot."

"I think he passed through Mom and Dad's scrutiny with flying colors – the southern manners certainly helped there. Rosie obviously approved, or she would have kicked him out the door instead of suggesting he join us all on Friday at the football game, so I think you're golden, little brother." Emmett smirked, then his face turned serious again. "But if he hurts you I'll kick his ass back to Texas myself."

Edward appreciated the intention behind the threat. It was refreshing to discover that his family would support him even in his choice of boyfriend. Perhaps, with them in his corner, he could pull out of his shell for good. It seemed a certain blue-eyed blond with a Texas twang was a catalyst for more than just lusty feelings.

Finishing what homework he had brought home, Edward crawled into bed, turned up his iPod and drifted off to sleep on thoughts of Jasper and what the morrow may bring.

On the following morning, Edward woke with happy thoughts. An unusual occurrence, to be sure. How often in his school career had he woke glad that he would be headed to school soon, excited about what the day may bring? Never since the loss of his first family, and he wasn't sure if it had even happened much back then and there. Maybe as a young child, first off to school, when all things are shiny and new and the world holds so much promise. He wondered if he could remember what that felt like, that sense of awe, of the many things that are available for a young brain to soak up, sponge-like and inexhaustibly thirsty. It seemed that a small taste of that wonder was reopening in him, and he found a smile and a hum as he showered and dressed.

At lunch, his siblings dragged him to their usual table, but took pity on his distracted brain and kept the conversation as general as possible. They had been kind all day, not teasing overly much on the ride into school, and Rosie had even given her seal of approval to his clothing choices that morning. He knew the calm between the three of them would not last. As soon as the fulcrum changed, the teasing would return, but he appreciated the temporary balance they had found. In his usual clueless fashion, he never noticed the looks they exchanged with each other, nor did he see how they watched for Jasper. At the end of their lunch time, Rosie gave him her usual nudge towards class. "Go get 'em, tiger." All three siblings laughed, enjoying the new-found camaraderie.

As he walked into class, Jasper turned and smiled. "Let me see your phone," he demanded as Edward sat down. Edward handed it to him with a quizzical expression. "You text, right?" He nodded, as Jasper added his information into Edward's address book. "Let's play twenty questions."

As classes continued around them, Jasper made steady progress in his desire to know more about Edward and let Edward begin to know him as well. He started with simple questions, but moved on to more serious topics, always answering the same ones he asked, sharing as much as he could in this simple format. By the end of the day, they had covered more topics than most first, second, and third dates combined, and though each would need to be delved into deeper, they knew how much they had in common. If Jasper had not needed to go to tutoring, they could have continued their get-to-know you game, but his grades were important to him, and Edward wanted to be supportive. "Call me when you're free?" Edward sent last.

"Of course," Jasper replied and turned his phone off to prevent temptation.

Edward walked to the car, trying to think of something to do for the afternoon. A melody was playing in the back of his mind, and he wondered if composing would keep his mind off of Jasper until he called. The new melody seemed to have arrived in his mind at the same time as the the new person in his life, and as it developed slowly, it seemed to be on a parallel track as their... _relationship?_ Hmm... could he call it a relationship? After mulling over that question in his mind, he came to the conclusion that he could. Satisfied, he turned his focus outwards again and listened with half an ear to Rosie's chatter as they climbed into Emmett's car.

"Wait, where are we going?" Edward asked after realizing Emmett was not driving toward their street.

"We aren't dropping you off at home to brood every afternoon any more," Rosie decreed. "You might as well come study with the rest of us. Maybe you can keep the football team from failing all their classes," she continued. "Every one in school knows you can do this work in your sleep, so maybe you can tutor the rest of us." Her smile was blinding, and Edward knew any argument he made would be useless against Rosie's determination.

"I guess that makes me Tutor Extraordinaire, then," he conceded graciously as they pulled into the diner parking lot where the rest of the "study group" waited. In fact, he felt somewhat grateful for the rescue, knowing that his tendency to brood and over-think would have probably led to an uncomfortable afternoon if he had been home alone as usual.

**A/N 2: **_If you've stuck with my boys this far, thank you! I have a few drabbles written from Jasper's point of view, (just to challenge myself), and if you want to ask for them in your review, I'll send them to you as a bonus. Thanks!_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **_Thank you for continuing to read my first little foray into FanFiction writing. I hope those of you who requested my Jasper drabbles enjoyed them. Well, at long last... well, read and you will see :P_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing – Jasper and Edward belong to SM (bummer)._

**Chapter 7**

By the time the three siblings left the diner, Edward found that he had agreed to sign up with the school's official tutoring service. Several of the football players said that he had a way of explaining the material that made it finally click for them, and asked that he get on the list so that they could tell their parents they were getting tutoring for their more difficult classes. For some of them, tutoring was the only thing that would keep them on the team, and with the season looking good, they were going the extra mile for once. Still shaking his head that so many people had welcomed his presence and requested his assistance that afternoon, Edward slid into his usual seat in the back of Emmett's car just as his phone rang.

Rosie turned her head just in time to see Edward's grin. "Jasper, I assume?" she asked him as he looked at the caller I.D. He nodded and answered.

"Finished with your tutoring for today?" Edward asked.

Jasper confirmed and asked what Edward's dinner plans were.

"We are just headed home from the diner to see what Mom is cooking – do you want to join us?" Edward invited, remembering that Jasper's mom wouldn't be home until late.

Jasper paused before asking, "Could we just go get a burger or something? I don't want to be a nuisance at your house... and I'd really just like it to be you and me for a little while. I like your family, but they can be a little much all at once, ya know?"

Edward laughed and agreed. "Oh, yeah, they can be a little overwhelming for sure. A burger sounds fine – do you want me to meet you or what?"

"No, I'll come pick you up in about thirty minutes, if that's okay?"

"That sounds great. I'll see you in half an hour then." Edward hung up, still smiling, and turned to Rosie who had been unashamedly eavesdropping.

"Going out, huh? Trying to get away from us?" Rosie teased.

Edward defended his boyfriend automatically. "You know he's an only child and things were rough at home. I think our noisy family is a little much for someone not used to family meals, and he did eat dinner here last night."

"Calm down little brother. I think it's fine that he wants to go get food somewhere else. You two can talk easier away from all of us, anyway," Rosie calmed him down as usual. She was just as good at soothing ruffled feathers as she was at causing them.

Edward walked into the kitchen to let his mom know that he would be going out for dinner. Esme was fairly lenient on the three of them, just asking that they always let someone know where they would be whenever they left the house. He was surprised by her reaction this evening, though. She almost pouted when he told her that Jasper was picking him up. "I like that young man and I'm sorry he doesn't want to stay for dinner tonight."

"I think we were a tad much for him yesterday, and he said he didn't want to become a nuisance to you," Edward explained.

"Well, if that's all..." Esme laughed. "I'll just have to explain to him that he could never be a nuisance and that he's welcome to stay for dinner as often as he likes. It's no harder to cook for four teenagers than for three – you all eat like food is going out of style!" Esme's laughter pealed through the kitchen, warming Edward's heart. He was finding out more about his family than he had ever before allowed himself to see. Their love and acceptance that overflowed onto Jasper as well shocked him, although he had never been given a reason to doubt their reactions. He had just lived in clouds of gloom and pessimism for so long that the easiness of his family toward Jasper and their burgeoning relationship came as a shock. He hugged Esme tightly.

"Thanks, Mom, you're the best!" Edward walked to his room to drop off his book bag and returned to the main part of the house just as the door bell rang. Rosie's voice could be heard at the door, inviting Jasper to come in and wait while she located her brother. "I'm right here, Rosie."

Jasper smiled at him, and Edward's heart jumped. "Are you ready to go?"

Edward nodded and called back down the hall, "See you later, Mom. Bye, Rosie," he added pointedly to his sister, who was still standing there smiling at them. He walked out the door and let it close behind him, then added to Jasper, "Don't mind her. I think she got a double-dose of nosiness at birth."

Jasper laughed and they walked toward his car. He named a local chain restaurant and asked if that was okay for their meal. After Edward agreed and Jasper started the car, he reached over and held Edward's hand. Both boys seemed to feel the rightness of being together, as if it was meant to be. As they ate their dinner, their conversation roamed over more of the mundane and everyday things they wanted to share with each other. Easily they moved from laughter and silliness to more serious topics, filling out the outlines they had shared with each other over text messages all day. They found themselves moving closer and nearer to one another, arms brushing, feet and legs nudging, and finally fingers tangling once again as the meal drew to a close. Jasper paid after a brief argument, insisting that it was his invite so he was getting the check. As they walked back out to the car, hands intertwined again and Edward realized that he was the most relaxed and happy he could ever remember feeling. At the car door, Jasper turned, trapping Edward against the car and leaning in toward him. "I love that smile on your face," Jasper whispered. "Is it for me?"

"Of course," Edward breathed back. "I was just realizing that I cannot think of a time in my life that I have felt this happy or enjoyed someone's company more."

Jasper smirked and said, "Then I'll just have to make it my mission to make you smile like that all the time." At that, Edward surprised them both by reaching up, tugging on Jasper's curls, and pulling their mouths together. What he lacked in experience, he was determined to make up in enthusiasm, and he quickly found that it felt natural to be kissing Jasper. He loved the firmness of the other boy's lips against his and soon found himself nibbling on Jasper's bottom lip, just as he'd fantasized several times previously. After a few minutes, or hours, or seconds, Edward realized he had lost all track of time, or circumstances, or awareness of anything other than the boy before him.

Jasper pulled away and rested his forehead against Edward's. "I think I'd better take you home before we get ourselves in serious trouble," he panted out. "If we are this combustible in a parking lot, I think we'll be magic and fire alone and in private."

Just the thought of being alone in private with Jasper almost made Edward explode. He could feel how hard they both were as Jasper leaned against him, and part of him wanted to beg right then for them to go somewhere and do something about it. The rational part of his brain could barely make itself known, but it squeezed a thought into the forefront of his mind, and reminded him that Jasper wasn't going anywhere. They had plenty of time to explore the physical part of their relationship, and really, didn't he want to enjoy this step before rushing on to the next? His inner dialogue raged on, and Jasper noticed.

"Where did you go just then?" Jasper asked.

Edward blushed and looked away. "What do you mean?" he equivocated.

"Sometimes your eyes glaze over and you seem very far away," Jasper explained, leaning in to whisper in Edward's ear. His warm breath made Edward shiver and he opted for honesty.

"I was convincing myself not to push. I know we need to go slow, not rush ahead blindly, but part of me wants to hurry and experience everything now."

Jasper smirked again. "Thank you for telling me the truth about what you were thinking. Now get in the car, so I can drive you home."

As they drove, Jasper's fingers were never still, stroking up and down Edward's arm or resting on his thigh. Edward tangled his fingers in Jasper's hair again, and they enjoyed the silence and one another's presence. At Edward's driveway, Jasper told him, "I won't walk you to the door because I'd be too tempted to stay and I still have homework to finish, but I'll see you in the morning at your locker, okay?"

Edward leaned in and kissed him again, this time reaching down and placing his hand in Jasper's lap. Stroking his hard cock through his blue jeans, he teased, "Go home and dream of me, baby?"

Jasper groaned, "I think I've unleashed a monster. Kiss me and go inside, sweetheart, before I ravish you right here in your parents' driveway!"

Pleased with himself, Edward lingered for a few more minutes, enjoying the giddy feeling of making out with Jasper. He finally pulled away with one last lick of Jasper's lips, and said goodnight.

**A/N: **_So, was their first kiss worth waiting for? Too much, not enough? And, did anyone see Aggressive Edward coming? Review, please? Feedback makes me smile (and sing, and write some more)!_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **_Don't own - just like to tease them._

_Sorry it has taken so long to update - I've had this chapter written for almost a week, but FFn wouldn't let me add it. Hope you enjoy!_

**Chapter 8**

At school the next day, Edward found it difficult to focus on his classes again. He was still smiling from his "good morning" from Jasper at his locker (a serious lip-lock while the halls were still empty), and he looked forward to biology, when at least they would be in the same room. He took time during his study period to walk to the school office and offer to assist as a student tutor, and was surprised by the eager acceptance. Apparently, there was a shortage of qualified senior tutors, and more students needed tutoring in the senior class than in any other. They asked him to start right away and report back to the office after school for his first student.

The rest of the day passed swiftly. In biology they watched a movie, so Edward and Jasper held hands under their desk in the dark and sent text messages whenever the teacher was looking elsewhere. Edward kept waiting to wake up from this dream – could his life _really _be this good?

The week sped by, and the boys fell into a routine. They tacitly agreed to keep things calm during the school week for the sake of Jasper's grades; Edward knew that he could fail all his classes and still have enough credits to graduate, but would not want to cause Jasper to do the same. However, they both knew that the weekend was coming and looked forward to spending some serious time together.

After school Friday, Jasper picked Edward up so that they could grab a bite to eat before the game. They snuck a few kisses in between bites of their burgers and fries in the back booth of the restaurant, and held hands under the table. Each day that week they had grown closer and more sure about the direction they were headed, and Edward had agreed to go home with Jasper after the football game that night. Every time he thought about it, he shivered, but mostly from excitement.

The game was exciting – very back and forth between the two rival teams, with a final goal at thirty seconds left for a home team win. The stands exploded in sound; after all, the whole town showed up for the game and a win was always the biggest news story for a typical weekend. As the Cullens and Jasper made their way down the stands to meet up with Emmett and Rosie, many other fans yelled out greetings and made plans to meet at the diner for ice cream sundaes. Edward shook his head in disbelief; how much time had he wasted not realizing how much his family was liked? He had spent so much of his time in self-imposed exile, and now was surrounded by friendliness he never expected. He was feeling overwhelmed, and growing quieter and more withdrawn. When Jasper noticed, he pulled Edward out of the crowd and into a quiet corner.

"Are you feeling okay? You're getting quiet and pale."

"Yes, I'm just not used to so many people, I guess. I haven't been the most likeable person... I'm not sure why everyone is talking to me tonight." Edward's voice shook just a little.

"Calm down, breathe, it's okay," Jasper's voice was soothing. "I think you have more friends than you knew – and no one seems to be freaking out about us, either, which is much better than I expected."

"Can we wait 'til the crowd thins out a little more to get out of here? The pushing and shoving is a bit much."

"No problem. Like I would ever pass up an excuse to hide in a dark corner and make out with you." Jasper followed his comment with a sweet kiss that quickly became more heated. Edward's mouth opened on a moan and Jasper took full advantage, slipping his tongue inside and deepening the kiss. Just as he drew back, panting, to catch his breath again, Edward's phone beeped.

"Ah, my parents want to know if they should wait for us to finish or if we want to meet them at the diner." Edward blushed as he read out the text, realizing his parents and siblings knew they were making out in the stands.

"Tell them we'll be in my car," Jasper grinned. "I love your blush," he added as he brushed his fingertips across Edward's cheekbones before diving in for one more kiss, then pulled away and turned towards the staircase again. "The crowd is mostly gone now; I think we're safe to leave."

They had barely made it down two more steps when a crumbled can bounced off the back of Edward's head. "Hey, faggot!" A voice yelled from above. "Keep your fag selves out of public places – naaaaasty!"

Both boys turned to see their classmate, Mike, grabbing another beer can to chunk at them. Unfortunately, this one wasn't as empty as the last, and although they were able to duck away from it, beer poured over them as it tumbled down from the deck above them.

Shocked, Edward stammered as he spoke. "Wh-what the hell? What's your problem?"

Jasper, on the other hand, transformed. No longer the soft-spoken, drawling southern cowboy, an avenging warrior stepped in front of Edward. "Get the hell away from us," he yelled to Mike. "You've been a pain in the ass since I moved here; just stay away. And leave Edward alone, or else!"

"Or else what?" Mike's drunken voice almost hid the venom they could see in his eyes. "You fag-boys can't do anything to me!"

"Really? Would you like to come down here and say that to my face? Nah..." Jasper turned away, then looked back over his shoulder to add, "You aren't worth a fight sober, and I certainly wouldn't sully my hands with you when you are drunk." With that insult, he began to walk down the stairs again, making sure to keep between Edward and the drunken idiot behind them. Mike continued to yell insults and throw cans, but his aim was disturbed by his alcohol levels and the cans never came near.

"I'm sorry that happened," Jasper said softly to Edward.

"Why are you apologizing? You did nothing wrong." Edward turned to face his boyfriend and saw the depths of despair in his eyes. "I think you're over-reacting. Mike has been a jerk since the day he was born. Nothing is going to change that, and his drinking makes it worse. If it wasn't for the fact that both his parents work for the school district, he would have been kicked out years ago. Instead, his drinking, lousy attitude, bad grades, and cheating get swept under the rug, when people even bother to report him."

"I didn't want people to treat you that way because of me..." Jasper's voice trailed off, and he looked so sad that Edward could hardly bear it.

"Mike's just one person. Nearly everyone in town likes you, and no one else has made a disparaging remark about us. I certainly don't think we've skated by without anyone noticing, so obviously most people are fine with us. Those that aren't can go take a flying leap off a high cliff for all I care! Besides, my family is fine, so who else really matters?"

At that, Jasper's smile returned. Edward's family was so supportive as to be almost smothering. "Ugh! Now we both smell like his cheap beer. _That's_ going to take some explaining when we meet up with your family."

Edward laughed. "I'll just have to tell them my hot boyfriend stepped in between me and the dangerous drunk in the football stand." His hand skated up Jasper's arm to grip his bicep. "That protective vibe of yours is _very_ sexy... but I don't think I'll tell them that part!" Having lightened the mood again, Edward grabbed Jasper's hand once more and they walked the rest of the way to the car. He knew the topic wasn't finished, though. Jasper's sadness was more than expected when the person yelling at them was someone neither of them considered a friend anyway. He wondered what was truly behind the look of despair he had seen; was someone special in Jasper's life lost or hurt due to bigotry?

Once they finally reached the diner, all sadness was swept away by the excitement of the group. People were cheering for the football team and everyone was enjoying the adrenaline high and sugar rush. Jasper and Edward slipped into the two seats saved for them at the family's booth, and Jasper got his first look at his new home's tradition. "Wow! Does the whole town show up every time there's a game?"

"Well, the excitement is less if we lose, and the team we played tonight is one of our biggest rivals, so the turnout might be a little high today, but pretty much everyone enjoys the game and ice cream tradition." Edward looked around the room, glad not to see anyone in Mike's family. He was certain that Mike's slurs and insults were learned from his father, and really didn't want a second confrontation today.

Rosie, observant as always, took one sniff and pulled away. "What happened to the two of you? You stink!"

Edward and Jasper exchanged glances and decided to share the minimum of information. "Someone was throwing beer cans in the stands and one was not quite empty when it went flying over our heads." By the look on Rosie's face, they knew they weren't going to get away with the deception, but she allowed the change of topic – for now.

For the next hour, the family chatted about inconsequential items. Carlisle and Esme were the first to leave, reminding the teens of their one o'clock curfew and heading home. Shortly thereafter, friends of Rosie and Emmett pulled them away to where the team and cheerleaders were celebrating the win, leaving Edward and Jasper alone in the booth. "Come home with me for a while?" Jasper asked.

Edward smiled and agreed. "Of course." He leaned in and whispered, "That's all I've wanted all day." His moist breath in Jasper's ear and the implicit promise in his words made Jasper shudder. Together they walked out the door and headed for Jasper's car.

**A/N: **_Yeah, I know – how dare I stop there? But it did seem like a good chapter break :) (ducks and runs for cover) Please don't hate me! Read and review... please!_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** _Since it took so long to get my last chapter uploaded, I already had this one partially written. Hope you enjoy the second chapter in two days! Thank you all that are reading and reviewing – over 50 reviews! Yay! * doing a happy dance * _

_I own very little; certainly not these boys, but maybe their naughty playtimes :)_

**Chapter 9**

Edward's bravery melted a little bit as he walked into Jasper's home. The situation was so new for him and he felt uncertain. "Your mom?" he questioned.

"She won't be home tonight at all. Her job ran so late today that she's crashing at a friend's house. She has to work tomorrow anyway, so it didn't make sense for her to drive back for just three or four hours of sleep." Jasper was quick to reassure Edward that they were alone. He could see a slight quiver to Edward's hands and wondered if they were really ready to go any further in their relationship.

"Come here," Jasper pulled Edward toward the couch and sat down, turning part-way and wrapping his arms around him. "There's no hurry, remember? If nothing happens but talking, that's fine. I promised not to rush you, and I won't."

Edward smiled then. "I know you won't. I'm not unsure of my decision, just unsure of my moves."

That was all Jasper needed to hear. "Well, in that case..." He cut himself off as he began kissing Edward's mouth deep and slow. Taking his time, wanting to fully enjoy the moment, he felt the surrender in Edward's frame as the lust took them both over the edge beyond caution to a place they had just begun to explore. Jasper's hands began to wander over Edward's back, rubbing it to relax him even more. Edward reached up and gripped Jasper's shoulders, anchoring himself in place. Jasper slid down on the couch until his head and shoulders rested on the pillows and pulled Edward on top of him, still kissing and licking at his lips. He slid his hands under the back of Edward's shirt and moved them upwards, pulling on the t-shirt as he went. He broke their kiss just long enough to remove the shirt, and then continued kissing and touching until Edward was panting for breath. Jasper reached around to grab Edward's ass, pulling their lower bodies tighter together. At this point, Edward's aggressive side decided to come back out and play again. His hands dug into Jasper's hair and pulled, just enough to get his attention.

"Something you need, baby?" Jasper asked, grinning.

"Yeah, why am I the only one shirtless here?" Edward replied. They sat up and together removed Jasper's top. Edward ran his hands over Jasper's torso, exploring his smooth skin and firm muscles. His fingers trailed fire up Jasper's side, thumbs moving to Jasper's nipples and beginning to make circles over them. As Jasper's eyes closed in pleasure, Edward moved back in for another kiss, hands continuing to explore on both sides. They both took pleasure in finally feeling free to touch and be touched, without any worries about family interruptions. Jasper reached for Edward's waistband and paused, looking in his face to make sure that he was still alright. Edward nodded, sucking in a deep breath as Jasper just dipped in the tips of his fingers inside, teasing the soft skin around the top of his pants.

"Should I tell you what I want to do with you tonight, baby?" Jasper asked. Edward looked at him, eyes half-glazed over with lust already. Whispering into Edward's ear so that his hot breath brushed over his cheek, Jasper continued. "I want to take these pants off you and touch every inch of your skin. Then, when you are so desperate you can't think straight, I'm going to start to lick and suck and mouth all over your dick until you beg for more. When you are feeling like you are going to explode, then I'll finally take you deep, deep, deep into my mouth and suck and love on you until you come down my throat. How does that sound for a plan, dahling?" Jasper's drawl became more and more defined as he told Edward all the naughty things he wanted to do to him. "I know we don't have time tonight if I'm going to get you home by curfew, but when the day is right, I can just imagine my fingers inside your warm, tight hole, loosening you up for me. When you are all loose and ready, I'll sink my hard, thick cock into you and just stay for a while, luxuriating in the feeling of being home. I'll stay still as long as I can, and then some more, just to make the moment last as long as possible. Letting you get used to the idea of me inside you, filling you so full, so close it seems like we're in one skin. When we can't stand it any more, then I'll pull out, inch by inch, and start fucking you into the mattress, until we both come, hot and sweaty and all fucked out."

By this point in Jasper's detailed telling of his plans, Edward couldn't stand it any more. "Stop teasing!"

"Oh, baby, I'm not teasing, I'm promising. There's a big difference." Jasper pulled Edward's pants off him and started fulfilling the promises he'd made for that night. Hands were everywhere, learning new areas, touching places on Edward no one else had ever even seen, much less loved. After he had touched all over his boy, made him writhe and squirm under his hands, he moved off the couch and onto the floor in front of it. He blew on Edward's cock, loving the way it twitched and Edward moaned in impatience. Jasper was drawing things out as long as he could, but in the back of his mind, he knew that he had a time limit. He didn't want to ruin the burgeoning friendships with Edward's family by getting his boy home late on their first date.

Edward was moaning constantly by the time he first felt Jasper's mouth on him. His whole body spasmed in shock. He never knew anything could feel that incredible. The moist warmth of Jasper's mouth, the slight raspiness of his tongue, and the way he lightly dragged his teeth over the head of Edward's cock was enough to drive his body into overdrive. "Oh, gah, Jas – per, ugh, close," he panted out, not wanting to come in Jasper's mouth without warning, but knowing his body couldn't take much more sensation. He had never imagined anything as wonderful as Jasper, kneeling in front of him, loving all over him, taking him to heights he had never dreamed of seeing. In response to his moans and warnings, Jasper doubled his efforts, sucking Edward further down his throat and swallowing around him. He also slid one of his hands behind Edward's balls, teasing around his entrance with one finger, lightly tickling the skin. All the sensations combined was more than Edward could stand, and combined with the lusty, adoring look in Jasper's eyes as he looked up from his position around Edward's cock sent Edward into the stratosphere. As his cock sent his cum shooting down Jasper's throat, his eyes rolled back in his head and he nearly passed out from the intensity of the experience. He lay back against the couch cushions and gathered his breath and composure, then looked at the man who had given him such a wonderful evening. Jasper still crouched at his feet, smiling at him and waiting for him to speak. "Wow!" was all Edward could say. His mind was too blown to come up with anything more original.

Jasper's grin widened even more. "I take it you no longer think I'm a tease?" They both laughed at that, and Jasper moved back to the couch for another kiss. Edward could taste himself in Jasper's mouth, and was surprised to find that he didn't mind. In fact, he could feel himself getting turned on again. Jasper broke their kiss after a few more minutes and pulled away with difficulty. "I'm sorry, babe, but we need to leave now if we don't want to miss your curfew. I really don't want to piss off your parents on our first night out."

Edward groaned, and thought about arguing, but he could see the wisdom in Jasper's words. It didn't make any sense to give his parents reason to put roadblocks in the way of them spending time together. However... he reached down and placed his hand on the front of Jasper's jeans. "It doesn't seem fair to leave you hard and wanting."

Jasper gulped, but pushed Edward's hand away. "As much as I would love for you to take care of me, we'll just have to wait for another time. It gives me something to look forward to. I'll survive... and honestly, I'm pretty happy just having finally gotten you in my mouth. C'mon, let's go before my resolve breaks."

Edward redressed and followed Jasper out the door. He leaned against Jasper at the car door and whispered to him, "So, next time will you teach me what you like? I want all the focus to be on you the next time we go out."

Jasper smiled and said, "If that's what you want, that's what you'll get." He shut the door behind Edward and walked around to the driver's side. After a few deep breaths he added, "The thought of teaching you exactly what I like... ummm... I really like that thought, babe. I can just picture it now, you on your knees in front of me, me with my hands in your hair, guiding your head while you suck me... Yeah, I can say for sure that I like that idea."

Edward whined, "Jasper, stop! I can't walk into the house like this!" He gestured to the vicinity of his lap, where the evidence of his arousal was plain to see.

"What? You started it!" Jasper tried to pull off an innocent face, but could not quite hide his smirk.

"Yeah, but I can't help my reaction when you talk like that!"

Jasper leaned over to kiss him again. "I know, babe, and I love that I can push your buttons with just my words."

"Well, your words, and the images they place in my mind, and my own crazy imagination are going to make it really hard to walk into the house right now. You know Rosie is going to be lying in wait for me – she won't be able to help herself. I swear, the girl needs gossip like we need food. At least she doesn't spread it as well; I think she has dirt on everyone in town." Edward continued to ramble for the few minutes it took to drive back to his house, trying to take his mind off the sexy man in the other seat.

In the driveway, Jasper killed the engine and asked if Edward minded if he walked him to the door. "I just want to see for myself that you make it safely inside, and I hated watching you walk away from me the other night after dinner. Well, to be honest, I loved the view," said with another smirk, "but I hated saying good-bye in the car instead of at the door. I just want to treat you right."

Edward melted at the sincerity in Jasper's voice; he had never imagined hearing those words from someone else. They sauntered up the walkway, hand in hand, and under the porch light Jasper leaned in for a chaste goodnight kiss. "Just in case your sister is watching," he whispered into Edward's ear, "but I would much rather be pressing you into the wall and kissing you within an inch of your life." He was treated to a full-body shudder as Edward processed that image mentally.

"You're killing me here," Edward griped.

"I know, baby, but you love it."

"Text me when you are home safe, okay?" Edward requested. "I hate that you'll be all alone."

Jasper just shrugged. "It is what it is, babe. And, it's a lot better than what I used to go home to at night, so I deal with it alright. Now go inside and face your inquisition." They both laughed, and Edward leaned in for one last kiss before moving indoors.

"Thank you for tonight, I had a great time," Edward politely added, in case of eavesdroppers.

"I know you did," Jasper teased, then they finally parted.

**A/N: **_Hope you enjoyed their night out! Jasper sure likes to tease! (Although, some of that might have been payback for Edward's hand in his lap after dinner the other evening...) Please, constructive criticism makes for better writers, so I would love to hear what you think!_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **_Disclaimer: I own nothing; just like to tease S.M.'s characters a bit._

_Thank all of you that are reading, favoriting, or alerting on my story! I especially love the reviews – you are so kind! Hugs!_

**Chapter 10**

Saturday flew by quickly. Edward survived Rosie's questions, just giving her enough information to satisfy her curiosity, while keeping the details to himself. He knew she just wanted to make sure that Jasper treated him well, so the walk to the door at the end of the evening pleased her. They rushed through finishing their biology project Saturday afternoon in order to enjoy dinner all together. Ms. Whitlock ("Call me, Ellie, dear") brought chocolate cake with raspberry filling when she came over for dinner, and both families adjourned outside to enjoy grilling and eating on the patio. Carlisle and Emmett made sure everyone had their choice of meat, and Esme and Rosie had made several side dishes, so the late fall picnic was quite the success. After all the typical newcomer chit-chat was over, Carlisle gently started prying. Edward would have been even more embarrassed than he was, but Jasper leaned over and reassured him that everything was fine. "Your dad is just taking care of you, and if that includes finding out more about me and Mama, we'll deal with it. Besides, Mama could really use some friends. She hasn't had anyone to talk to since we moved here except me, and there are just some things she won't bring up. I know she's worried about something, but she won't tell me what's wrong. Maybe she'll talk to your mom and dad about it."

The teens moved away from the adults, grabbing their sodas and moving out towards the volleyball net in the backyard. Emmett and Rosie challenged Jasper and Edward to a game, knowing that with the air quickly cooling, the time for outdoor sports was almost over. Soon, Carlisle would pack up the outdoor equipment for the season. The adults grabbed wine glasses and moved into chairs to cheer on the kids as they played, continuing their conversation. After several hotly contested points had passed without any input from his parents, Edward looked over to see the three adults looking very serious and Ellie choking back tears. He elbowed Jasper and pointed his attention in her direction. "Hey, is your mom okay?"

Jasper turned, and seeing her face, walked away from the game. "Just let me check on her, alright?" he called back over his shoulder. "I should be right back." He crouched down next to her chair and placed his arm around her shoulders. "Mama, what's wrong?" His worried expression mirrored the look in her eyes as she turned to him.

"I'm sorry, baby, I wasn't trying to spoil your evening. It's just... I haven't had a chance to talk to anyone about... life before... and your father..." Her sobs continued as Jasper tried to comfort her as best he could. Esme stood up and grabbed Ellie's hand, pulling her inside as she told the men that they would be back in a little while.

"Just give her a chance to let it all out and freshen up, and then we will all be ready for dessert," Esme added. "I'll take care of her, Jasper," she said to him and smiled. He thanked her with his eyes, knowing his mother needed a female friend and so glad that his boyfriend's mom was willing to be the one. He and Carlisle watched the women make their way inside and then turned toward each other. Even though the volleyball game continued on in the background (Rosie had decided to referee a one-on-one game between the brothers), both men were more focused on the story Ellie had finally shared.

"I understand why you didn't feel you could share the details of your life in Texas before, son," Carlisle began. "Does Edward know yet?"

"No, sir, I haven't felt that it was really my story to share with anyone. I wasn't sure how comfortable Mama would be with other people knowing about the abuse, and I really don't like to talk about it much. It makes me really angry to think about all that happened to her!"

"You know, it happened to you, too. She wasn't the only one suffering abuse in your home. Have you two considered seeing a counselor? Getting away from him was a great first step, but there are a lot of emotional wounds to heal, as you could see from how your mother reacted tonight to talking about it." Carlisle's concern clearly shone through his words.

"Thank you, sir, I appreciate the thought. I guess I should talk to Mama about it, but I don't know if her insurance covers anything like that. Plus, she is working crazy long hours right now." By this time, Jasper could see that the other Cullens were done with the volleyball game and he saw Edward dithering about joining the conversation. He held his hand out for Edward to take, and then pulled him in close to his side. "Did you win, babe?" he asked, glad for an excuse to change the subject. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Carlisle's head shake, and knew that they weren't truly done with the topic yet. He hoped that these new revelations wouldn't make Edward's family look down on him, or even worse, have them decide he was too risky to be with their boy.

Edward shook his head no. "Of course not. Emmett kicks my butt every time. He's definitely the athletic one in the family; I'm just the brains."

Jasper nuzzled his ear and whispered, "There's no _just_ about it, babe. Those are definitely some sexy brains of yours." He loved watching Edward blush when he complimented or teased him.

"Are you and your mom okay?" Edward asked. "It looked like the conversations over here were pretty serious."

"Yeah, I guess we're okay. Mama just told your parents about why we moved here. Let's go find a quiet place to sit so I can tell you about it now." Jasper pulled Edward over to a bench under one of the big trees on the property. The leaves were lovely fall colors and for a few minutes they sat quietly enjoying the view, snuggling together while Jasper tried to put his thoughts in order. Edward knew something was wrong from all the little things Jasper had already said, but he could see that the full story was going to be difficult to hear. He waited patiently, not knowing anything he could do to help, but he held Jasper's hand and ran his thumb in comforting circles on it as he waited.

"My father is an alcoholic bastard and used to hit Mama all the time." The blunt statement shocked Edward. He had no idea that his boyfriend had come from such an unstable home. "The last time I saw him, he hurt her so badly before he passed out from drinking that I had to take her to the emergency room for eighty stitches in her head. For years, we did everything we could not to set him off, but he kept hurting her all the time. She finally had enough so we waited until he was at the local bar, packed lightly and ran. He has no idea where we ended up, and I hope he never finds us again." Jasper gave Edward a few moments while his words sank in and enjoyed running his fingers through Edward's unruly hair.

Edward sighed. "I'm so sorry your dad was like that. Did he hit you, too?"

"No, he always blamed Mama for everything I did, so any time I acted out or did something he didn't like he would yell at me but hit her. It just made me avoid him and do everything I could to keep from setting him off. Unfortunately, that meant a lot of sneaking around and even becoming a good liar." Jasper looked down and away, ashamed of his past.

Edward reached for Jasper's hand and tugged him closer. "NOT your fault!" He was adamant in making his point. "What else could you have done? You did your best to protect your mother by not angering him. Do not blame yourself for his sins." He sealed his demands with a kiss that started off sweet and comforting, but quickly evolved into needy and deep as mouths opened and tongues demanded, twirling around each other until they broke off the kiss, panting. "We had better move inside before this goes farther than it should in my parents' backyard."

Jasper stood and pulled Edward up, wrapping his arms around him and burying his face in the crook of Edward's neck. "Thank you," he simply stated.

"For what, babe? Telling you the truth? Did you really expect me to turn and run because you came from a less than perfect home?"

"I don't know what I expected. I haven't told anyone about my father before. He's always been our dirty little secret."

Edward's arms squeezed tightly around Jasper's middle, as if by sheer will power he could cleanse the awful memories from his mind. He would do anything to make Jasper feel better, but right that moment the only things he could offer were the closeness of their bodies – and a change of subject. "C'mon, let's join the others inside for dessert. I could use some more calories to compensate for the ones Emmett ran off me in that volleyball game."

Jasper appreciated the delicate way Edward treated the subject. He really did not think he could handle talking about his father any more that evening; he did not even want to _think _about him more that day. However, his mind was not cooperating with his will and now that the dam around his memories had been breached, they seemed to be flooding back into his conscious thoughts. Edward noticed that Jasper was beginning to tremble and pulled him down to the wide, wooden steps leading up to the patio. Rather than questioning him, Edward just held him and rubbed his back, waiting until Jasper decided what to share. The quaking continued until the tears that had been held back for so long finally began to slide free. Burying his face, Jasper silently cried for a few minutes, then with a final sniffle, sat up straight and wiped his face. Edward could see the armor returning, and realized that for the first time he had seen behind the southern charm and got-it-all-together attitude to the hurting boy on the inside. He had a feeling that no one else ever saw Jasper's pain, and although he hurt for his boyfriend, he also felt privileged to be the one whose shoulder Jasper could cry on.

The boys made their way inside and rejoined the others, helping themselves to the delicious dessert provided by Ellie. As the group began to break into different directions, Jasper's mother excused herself, thanking Esme for the invitation to dinner and promising a return invite once things were more settled in her job. As Jasper and Edward walked her out, she reminded Jasper to be home by one and complimented Edward on his home and family. She whispered into Jasper's ear and he ducked his head slightly, then hugged her tightly before walking her the rest of the way to her car. "Drive safe, Mama," he said before allowing her to pull away. Then turning to Edward, he asked, "Will you play for me? I'd like to just sit and listen for a while, if you don't mind an audience."

Edward pulled back, blushing. "I guess... I mean, of course, I will." He didn't often play for other people, just for himself because he enjoyed it, but he could sense Jasper's need for something to think about other than his parents' past difficulties. As Jasper moved toward the chair in the corner of the music room, Edward stopped him. "Come sit with me on the bench." Pressed together from hips down, Edward enjoyed the closeness as he began playing whatever popped into his head. He could feel Jasper relaxing beside him, but then a different sort of tenseness began to fill his lanky frame. Jasper's arms snuck around Edward's middle and kisses began falling upon the nape of his neck. He tried to continue playing, but felt himself falter as he became more and more distracted by the soft lips gently kissing up and down his neck. "If you want me to keep playing, you should probably stop that..." he muttered.

"Mmm..." Jasper hummed against his skin. "But what if I don't want to stop? Perhaps I like distracting you. It isn't very hard, is it?"

Thinking that two can play at this game, Edward reached his hand into Jasper's lap and replied, "S_omething _is very hard." He caressed Jasper's erection, enjoying the way it twitched under his hand and pleased that he could create such a reaction. Jasper moaned softly which only encouraged Edward's actions. Spurred on by the soft noises Jasper made, Edward continued to rub against his crotch.

By this point neither boy remembered that they had entered the room to listen to the piano, or even that Edward's family could walk in on them at any time. They were consumed with exploring the other's form, touching and kissing and holding. Once again, mouths crashed together, consuming breath and firing synapses nearly to the point of no return.

Laughter brought them to their senses, and they jumped apart guiltily. Although they had not technically yet crossed any lines their families could object to, both knew that they were close to displaying more affection than publicly acceptable. "Perhaps I should think about leaving," Jasper began. "I think we need to cool off before we get caught. But next time I get you alone..." Leaving that thought dangling, he also told Edward that he needed to catch up on more schoolwork the next day. "I guess that means that I won't see you until Monday morning, but I'll meet you at your locker again."

"Oh, that reminds me, I volunteered to become one of the senior tutors for the rest of the year. After helping Emmett and his friends at the diner the other afternoon, I decided to make it official." Edward shrugged. "At least this way I can put it on my college applications. So, I'll be staying after school most days as well. Perhaps they'll assign me as your tutor."

Jasper grinned, "I'm not sure if that would be good or bad for my grades. I'll call you when I get home," he leaned in to whisper suggestively in Edward's ear, "so why don't you go get ready for bed and wait for me. I want to tell you all the things I want to do to you, and then I want to hear you come for me, baby. Maybe that will hold me over until the next time you come home with me." Edward shivered with lust, nodded, and kissed him goodbye once more, then turned to see that they had an audience at the door. Feeling his face burning with embarrassment and glad that no one else had heard Jasper's words, he joined the rest of his family in telling Jasper goodnight, then watched until his taillights disappeared around the block.

**A/N: **_Well, what do y'all think? It was time to learn a little more about Jasper – and now Edward's parents have a clue about why Jasper is home alone so much. Thanks for the reviews (*hint, hint *)!_


End file.
